


【DMC】Trick or treat☆（VN）

by SyuriMow



Series: VN节日系列 [3]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 03:44:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21264527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SyuriMow/pseuds/SyuriMow
Summary: 万圣节快乐。





	【DMC】Trick or treat☆（VN）

一阵小恶魔尖锐的笑声从大门外传来，尼禄赶忙在围裙上擦拭起满是南瓜酱和面粉的手。

今天是万圣节，距离魔树从这个世界消失已经过去四个多月，生活重归平静，父亲节、七夕节、现在是万圣节，时间就像被尼禄的时停机械臂带动着般过得飞快，早些时候妮可不知道从哪里弄来个会尖叫的门铃，给小小的屋子添上不少节日气氛。

这大概是今天第七个上门要糖果的孩子了，尼禄轻车熟路地从餐桌上的南瓜盒里抽出一份包装好的糖果，在“嘻嘻嘻”的门铃声中拉开大门。

不过他的奶油南瓜汤还炖在炉子上，盯着炉子看的尼禄并没有第一时间注意门外，而是先将手里的糖果袋递出去，顺便附上一句欢快的“万圣快乐~！”

尼禄递出去的袋子直直撞上了个柔软的胸膛，他家附近可没有这么高的小朋友，察觉到事情发展不对的大男孩这才扭头把视线从煤气灶上收了回来。

来人果然不是附近讨要糖果的孩子，而是维吉尔，对于尼禄硬塞在他胸口的糖果袋男人没有发表意见，只是稍稍歪歪头接下，又把另一只手里的武器箱交给怔在门口的尼禄。

“但丁去帕蒂的万圣派对了，他让我来还一下上次借的武器。”

“哦……好，好的。”尼禄怔怔地点点头，突然间猛然想起什么似的涨红了脸，大呼起来，“不对啊，还给我！”

维吉尔看看手里的糖果袋，又看仿佛被揪住尾巴的猫一般的尼禄，尼禄的过激反应让他不禁起了些好奇心，抬手将手里的小袋子举到空中。

“要回送出去的东西很不礼貌，尼禄。”

尼禄伸出去的手扑了个空，他腹诽着你也不是小朋友啊拿什么糖果。他倒不是舍不得饼干，只不过——

门外的维吉尔乘着这几秒仔细观察起手里的小袋子，那花花绿绿还贴着个大骷颅头的糖果袋里除去商场里买的糖果之外，还有两块一红一蓝用彩色糖浆装饰过的曲奇饼干。

这下维吉尔终于弄清尼禄异常激动的原因了。

“这是我和但丁？”

而曲奇饼上画的，明显就是真魔人化后的半魔双子。

——Q版的、蓝恶魔笑得露出两颗獠牙、红恶魔脸上带着两坨粉粉的红晕。

“你别误会啊！！小朋友一定要我做恶魔饼干……我又画不出来魔界的东西……”见事情败露，尼禄下意识地抓抓乱糟糟的头发掩饰尴尬，却不料手上没洗干净的南瓜酱全黏到了头发上。

“我误会什么？”面对欲盖弥彰、还顶着一撮染着金灿灿的南瓜糊头发的尼禄，维吉尔压制住声音里的笑意，故意问道。

对面的尼禄在心底寻思着维吉尔大概也不会因为他把他画成飞天小女警的画风而生气吧，又小声辩解起来，

“……送小朋友的东西不能画得太可怕啊…就，改了一下形象……”

“那但丁可以再画圆一点。”维吉尔心情甚好地打趣道，他伸手抹掉尼禄脑袋上的南瓜酱，并作了个告别的手势，“那我先回去了。”

不过维吉尔依然没把那袋子饼干糖果还给尼禄，反而轻巧地收进了风衣的口袋里。

被自己父亲“讨走”一袋万圣节糖果的尼禄站在原地撇撇嘴，他发誓他刚才看到维吉尔不动声色地笑了。

好吧好吧。尼禄认输。

“等等！”他叫住已经走到院口的父亲，“……都过来了，一起吃个午饭吧。姬莉叶早晨烤了南瓜派。”

*

维吉尔不是第一次来尼禄的家，姬莉叶和妮可也不是第一次和维吉尔共进午餐，尼禄收养的孩子们更是半点儿也不怕这个高大又好看的“大哥哥”。

尽管尼禄和但丁无数次解释过维吉尔和但丁才是双生子，但又有谁能拗过六七岁的小朋友的定向思维呢。

午饭过后尼禄准备带孩子们去要街上要糖果，顺便参加晚上的万圣节游行，维吉尔在客厅里稍作歇息后和便他们的游行大队一起出了门。

目送尼禄领着穿得古灵精怪的小朋友们消失在街道尽头，维吉尔找了个空旷的角落划开传送门回到事务所。

*

但丁今晚不回家。

在事务所被街道上的小朋友第五次敲开门后，沙发上的维吉尔沉思几秒，突然穿上外套再度开门离开。

*

事务所外主干道上狂欢的人群直到深夜才渐渐散去。

维吉尔回来后便在房间里看着姬莉叶出门时塞给他的“吸血鬼小说”，直到玻璃上传来几下急促的敲击声，维吉尔才阖上手里的书，慢悠悠地踱步来到窗前。

出乎意料地、更是意料之内地，维吉尔看到尼禄蹲在他房间外的窗沿上。

事务所的窗台并不宽敞，所以尼禄现在的样子很不雅观、他缩成一团挤在小小的平台上，翼手紧紧扶着窗框，一副重心不稳要摔下楼的样子。

大男孩儿抖抖背后蓝幽幽的翼手，隔着玻璃向着屋里的父亲说出一句无声的台词，

“Trick or treat~”

维吉尔上下审视着窗外的人，尼禄背后围着条黑披风，上头用颜料泼着星星点点的“血迹”，他倒是很会利用先天优势，直接抽出魔人化后的弯角和金瞳，这种日子里倒确实不会被人怀疑。

房内的维吉尔抱着胳膊从容地看着尼禄，外头的尼禄不满地挥挥手，却又因动作太大失去平衡，在他险些掉落下去的最后一刻维吉尔终于打开窗，他伸出双臂穿过尼禄的臂弯，径直把蹲在窗台上的“小恶魔”提进了房间。

双脚落地后尼禄故作玄虚地在房间里绕了一圈，抖抖身上皱巴巴的披风，最后站定在维吉尔的面前，清清嗓子重复起刚才的话，“Trick or treat~不准赖皮啊，今天可是万圣节~”

维吉尔没说话，尼禄奸计得逞似的笑起来，“嘿嘿，没有糖果对吧，那我不客气了！”

他眼疾手快地从裤子口袋里掏出早就准备好的奶油，挤了点儿在手心，啪叽拍在还没有下一步反应的维吉尔脸上。

于是维吉尔的脸上沾着坨白花花的奶油，站在原地好气又好笑地看着尼禄顺势舔掉指尖残留的奶油，满脸“大仇已报”的得意。

只可惜尼禄万万没想到，维吉尔竟然保持着脸上挂着奶油的滑稽模样，从柜子里取出一个小小的纸袋递进尼禄的手里。

“你的Treat。”

尼禄疑惑地低下头，他闻到南瓜和果酱清甜的香气。

纸袋里静静放着个金灿灿的纸杯蛋糕，它表面有些粗糙，甚至还有些开裂，裹着一层家用烘焙纸。

但丁家绝对不可能有存活过一晚的甜点存货，尼禄也不敢想象维吉尔和他一样，穿着傻乎乎的围裙在厨房做小点心的样子。但眼前的小蛋糕，着实不像甜品店里买回来的。

“Wow，这……，莫非是你……做的？”

他又仔细端详纸袋里的小蛋糕，好吧，小巧的纸杯蛋糕的顶层还有个用奶油和果酱涂出来的小恶魔，他长长的头发，红红的泪痕，笑嘻嘻地坐在橙黄色的地面上。

自然的，维吉尔没有回答尼禄的蠢问题。他有条不紊地擦掉脸上的奶油，又抱着双臂转向尼禄，用眼神示意“你看着办”。

“小恶魔”尼禄收到了糖果，自然不能恶作剧。

于是在“大魔王”维吉尔“低气压”的注视下，自食其果的“小恶魔”又灰溜溜地把他带来的鲜奶油涂回了自己的脸上。

*

尼禄没有告诉维吉尔其实这么多年的万圣节过去，他会画好多好多种不一样的小妖怪，但不为何，今年他只想在饼干上画他不省心的叔叔和老爸。

当然维吉尔也不会告诉尼禄，南瓜纸杯蛋糕是很久很久以前的万圣节，Eva他和但丁一起做过的小点心，虽然他的记忆早就模糊不堪、但丁积灰的厨房用起来也十分不顺手，但他还是在这个热闹的节日的末尾，出门买了面粉南瓜和果酱。

又烤了个不怎么完美的纸杯蛋糕。

他在等待，他也知道尼禄一定会来，这出自血脉相连的直觉，也是一种奇异的、久违的、却无法忽视的归属感。

“小恶魔”尼禄完成了他的Trick，也得到了他的Treat，今年的万圣节，但丁事务所的冰箱里不仅有南瓜派、画着半魔双子的曲奇饼，还多了一份特制的南瓜味儿纸杯蛋糕。

这是一个漫长故事的尾声，也是一个崭新故事的伊始。


End file.
